


Mondays

by Stony_eyed



Series: Quarantine Quick Writes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hungover, Snark, Winter Widow fluff, domestic bucky, domestic natasha, i literally wrote this in a little more that 45 min, just some cute lil domestic shit, late for work, natasha is done with bucky's bullshit, this is just a short lil thing i made doing a writing game with my roomate, winter widow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_eyed/pseuds/Stony_eyed
Summary: Natasha is late for work again like she usually is on Mondays and James Buchanan Barnes is feeling the brunt of her wrath. But what can he expect? That's how their Mondays go.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Quarantine Quick Writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this sweet lil one-shot. My roommate and I decided to do a 45 minute writing game, and this is what I came up with. I'm honestly really happy with what I came up with. My prompt was: "Have a good day." ... "Don't tell me what to do." It was a lot of fun, and exactly what I needed during this excruciating quarantine.

Pop!

The sound of the toaster joins the many noises filling Bucky and Natasha’s quaint apartment. They had a late start to their morning due to Bucky’s lazy wandering hands and Nat’s slight hangover from last night’s endeavors with Steve and Tony. Thankfully living together for the past two years and having insane assassin training allows Bucky and Nat’s routines to flow together like a dance — even with the sluggish effects of a hangover.

“Babe, where did you see me throw my bag last night?” Nat’s question floats out from the hallway seconds before she follows. “I can’t find it, and I feel like I’ve looked everywhere.” 

Bucky looks up from the breakfast he’s working on — he starts work later than Nat does, so he has the luxury of enjoying a decent breakfast. His face scrunches up in thought before admitting, “I think I saw it in the freezer. I was confused, but wasn’t sure if you did it on purpose or not.” He pauses, “Now looking back, I think I remember you going into the freezer for vodka before we went to bed.”

Nat stops and stares, “Why would I _purposefully_ put my purse in the freezer? I know you’re a man from the 1500’s, but come on babe.” Bucky scoffs with fake indignation as she makes her way over to retrieve her purse that is definitely squished underneath their bottle of vodka. She grumbles with annoyance, dusting off the frost that lines the corners of her bag.

“What was that doll? I couldn’t hear you?” Bucky teases, it’s a risky move, he knows how grumpy Nat can be when she’s hungover and late for work. 

She proves just how grumpy she is when she turns and glares at him, jabbing her finger into his chest. Bucky feigns pain at her poking, which just makes her scowl more.

“I _said_ that my purse is now going to be wet. So now I have to deal with a wet bag, _one_ slice of toast for breakfast, and traffic that will make me even _more_ late because my clingy popsicle of a boyfriend couldn’t keep it in his pants!” He cringes with every word she emphasizes — she is definitely grumpy today. Before Bucky can say anything, Nat whirls back around to slam her purse on the counter and grab her work essentials. “Tupaya grebanaya ovtsa,” she mutters, making Bucky’s eyes shoot up.

“Every Sunday, I let you convince me that going out with Steve and Tony will _not_ end with me massively drunk, and that I will start my week out feeling great! And _every_ time, you let me get plastered, knowing full well that I will have your ass the next morning for making me late. Where the _fuck_ is my left shoe!?”

“Under the blue armchair.” Bucky’s met with silence for a moment, before a bit more grumbling and another tirade begins again.

“I swear to god if you come to me with those puppy dog eyes next week begging me to join you on a night out I will send your ass back to Wakanda!” At this point, Bucky has finished making his breakfast and is now settling himself on the island. His eyes follow Nat around the apartment, who is now adorned in her heels, suit jacket, purse, and briefcase as she makes her way back into the kitchen. When her eyes lift to meet Bucky, he raises his eyebrows in question, slowly chewing on his bite of pancake. 

She huffs and throws a napkin at his face. “I mean it this time Barnes, I’m not having it! Now wipe your face, you’re dribbling syrup all over my counter.”

“Yes ma'am,” Bucky chuckles. Nat shoots him a look before going to the fridge to grab a coffee. 

This is their routine every Monday morning, and every Monday evening Natasha comes back beat and begs for a nice foot rub and cuddles. Bucky loves every minute of it, knowing that he can be rowdy and soft with her, and that she can be the same with him. He never thought this reality could be possible for him when he was saved from Hydra.

Natasha stands back up, coffee in hand and her face scrunching in confusion at her phone. She must have gotten some kind of work alert that she’s now preparing to face when she goes in. 

“Everything okay?” Bucky asks.

Nat looks up briefly, “Huh? Oh yeah, just a doozy of a day it’s going to be, thanks to you.” She looks back at Bucky innocently before winking. She closes the fridge door with her hip, grabs her toast and makes her way towards the door.

“I gotta go babe, I’ll see you tonight for Italian?”

“Sounds good doll. Have a good day!”

“Don’t tell me what to do Barnes, I haven’t forgiven you just yet.” He simply blows her a kiss as the door closes behind her. 

These next few moments will define how the evening goes for him. Bucky rinses his plate off and gets ready for the day, making his regular Monday morning calls with the biggest grin plastering his face.

***

“Hello Ms. Romanoff, there's a delivery at the front desk for you.” One of Stark’s newest interns awkwardly shuffles in front of Natasha. It’s halfway through her work day, and it has been as hectic as she expected.

“Thank you so much, I’m heading over there now.” As Natasha leaves, the corners of her lips tug upwards into the slightest smile. “Barnes you son of a bitch,” she mutters.

When the elevator doors open, Nat is assaulted with the gaudiest bouquet of flowers she has seen yet, and she has seen quite a few as this is what James sends her every Monday morning. She swears he tries to top the ridiculousness of the bouquets each week. She’s laughing by the time she gets to Janet at the front.

“He really outdid himself this time Nat, that bad of a morning huh?” Janet is chuckling herself.

“Oh I would say so. I did kick him off the bed this morning, but I think this redeems him.” The women both laugh, and really Nat knows that’s all James wants, is for her to be happy. She has to admit, he definitely succeeds in making her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so what did y'all think??? I promise I will be back with more fics like this and I also want to make an effort to post my long time coming fic. Drop a comment below! I want to hear from y'all! Also hmu on Tumblr: stony-eyed-and-marvel-minded. Stay safe, stay healthy! And wash your damn hands!! <3
> 
> P.S. If you haven't already, you should definitely look up that Russian phrase Nat muttered


End file.
